2019 FIFA Women's World Cup
The 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup was the eighth edition of the FIFA Women's World Cup, scheduled to be held between 7 June and 7 July, 2019. This was the third FIFA Women's World Cup to be held in Europe, after 2011 in Germany and 1995 in Sweden. The United States defended it's title from the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup, after defeating the Netherlands 2-0. Qualified teams France automatically qualified as the host, but the United States, the winner of the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup will not automatically qualify as the defending champion, the same for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. North Korea entered this World Cup after being banned from the 2015 tournament; but eventually didn't qualify. North Korea, a team expected by many to have them on their list of qualified teams, eventually failed to qualify for the Women's World Cup for the second consecutive tournament. Because of North Korea's absence, the AFC representatives are exactly the same from 2015. Chile qualified for the first time ever, especially taking revenge on the men's team that lost to Brazil and failed to qualify for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Italy qualified for the first time since 1999, avenging their men's shock upset loss to Sweden. Argentina returned to the Women's World Cup for the first time since 2007. Scotland qualified for the first time ever, and their first major World Cup since 1998. Jamaica qualified for the first time ever. Also, South Africa qualified for the first time ever. The host bidders for the tournament, France and South Korea, both made their last appearance in the 2015 tournament. Of these 24 qualified teams, 18 of them qualified for the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup. ;AFC * * * * * ;CAF * * * ;CONCACAF * * * ;CONMEBOL * * * ;OFC * ;UEFA * * (Host) * * * * * * * Draw The draw was held December 8, 2018 at 18:00 local time in France. (UTC+1). It uses the FIFA Women's World Rankings from December 7, 2018. Group stage Group A ;Matches *' ' 4-0 *' ' 3-0 *' ' 2-0 *' ' 2-1 * 0-1 * 1-2 Group B ;Matches *' ' 3-1 *' ' 1-0 *' ' 1-0 * 0-1 * 0-4 * 0-0 Group C ;Matches * 1-2 *' ' 3-0 *' ' 3-2 * 0-5 * 1-4''' ' * 0-1' ' Group D ;Matches *' ' 2-1 * 0-0 *' ' 2-1 *' ' 1-0 * 0-2 ' ' * 3-3 Group E It is almost the same from the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup, expect Cameroon were drawn into the group instead of China. ;Matches *' ' 1-0 * 0-1 ' ' *' ' 3-1 *' ' 2-0 *' ' 2-1 *' ' 2-1 Group F ;Matches * 0-2 ' ' *' ' 13-0 *' ' 3-0 *' ' 5-1 * 0-2' ' * 0-2 ' ' Knockout stages (pen.) |RD1-score01='1(4) |RD1-seed02=C2 |RD1-team02= |RD1-score02=1(1) |RD1-seed03=D1 |RD1-team03=' |RD1-score03='3 |RD1-seed04=E3 |RD1-team04= |RD1-score04=0 |RD1-seed05=A1 |RD1-team05=' (a.e.t.) |RD1-score05='2 |RD1-seed06=C3 |RD1-team06= |RD1-score06=1 |RD1-seed07=B2 |RD1-team07= |RD1-score07=1 |RD1-seed08=F1 |RD1-team08=' |RD1-score08='2 |RD1-seed09=C1 |RD1-team09=' |RD1-score09='2 |RD1-seed10=B3 |RD1-team10= |RD1-score10=0 |RD1-seed11=E1 |RD1-team11=' |RD1-score11='2 |RD1-seed12=D2 |RD1-team12= |RD1-score12=1 |RD1-seed13=B1 |RD1-team13=' |RD1-score13='3 |RD1-seed14=A3 |RD1-team14= |RD1-score14=0 |RD1-seed15=F2 |RD1-team15=' |RD1-score15='1 |RD1-seed16=E2 |RD1-team16= |RD1-score16=0 |RD2-seed01=A2 |RD2-team01= |RD2-score01=0 |RD2-seed02=D1 |RD2-team02=' |RD2-score02='3 |RD2-seed03=A1 |RD2-team03= |RD2-score03=1 |RD2-seed04=F1 |RD2-team04=' |RD2-score04='2 |RD2-seed05=C1 |RD2-team05= |RD2-score05=0 |RD2-seed06=E1 |RD2-team06=' |RD2-score06='2 |RD2-seed07=B1 |RD2-team07= |RD2-score07=1 |RD2-seed08=F2 |RD2-team08=' |RD2-score08='2 |RD3-seed01=D1 |RD3-team01= |RD3-score01=1 |RD3-seed02=F1 |RD3-team02=' |RD3-score02='2 |RD3-seed03=E1 |RD3-team03=' (a.e.t.) |RD3-score03='1 |RD3-seed04=F2 |RD3-team04= |RD3-score04=0 |RD4-seed01=F1 |RD4-team01=' |RD4-score01='2 |RD4-seed02=E1 |RD4-team02= |RD4-score02=0 |RD4-seed03=D1 |RD4-team03= |RD4-score03=1 |RD4-seed04=F2 |RD4-team04=' |RD4-score04='''2 |}} References Category:2019 in sports Category:2019 in French sport Category:FIFA Women's World Cup Category:Europe Category:FIFA World Cup